A Kings Queen
by sylvia.hissmann
Summary: What if Thranduil never lost his wife. What if he wasn't as cold hearted as everyone believed ihm to be.
1. Chapter 1

Wandering through these halls, climbing these neverending staircases and adventuring different paths she still found after all these years through their realm and just marveling at its entire beauty was always her favorite thing to do even during the day but especially during the night when she found no rest at her husband's side.  
She loved the stars and the moon, and on her various expeditions throughout the wondrous Palace, that was and has been her home for a few thousand years now, she often found herself climbing higher vrry time trying to see them.  
So this night was no different than any other that she couldn't sleep.  
After wandering the halls for a little while she quickly and soundlessly made her way to her favorite place in the entire Mirkwood realm.  
It was just a small round meadow with wild flowers everywhere and a little pond in the middle of it all.  
Even in the dark wehn everything was just a mist of different shades of grey she adored this place like no other.  
She could hear every little sound that came from the pond and its surroundings with her sensitive elven ears and that she eas glad for, for she didn't want to miss a single sound this place had to offer her.  
Taurendir's garden, this is what evryboy called this place.  
It was her mother's name that was now acquainted with this meadow and its beauty, for she also loved this place and came to visit it quite often before the Valar took her away from this earth.  
Laerwen stood in the little entrance way to the garden and just listened with her eyes closed.  
Sometimes when she was lucky and stood at the right place at the right time the wind carried her mother's voice to her and she could hear her sing but this time it was quiet with no wind carrying any voices.  
This ist where she found her peace and quiet after a long day.  
After a long while she opened her eyes and began to slowly walk to the pond in the middle and kneeled in front of it.  
She slightly dipped her fingertips into the water and observed how the water moved and made little circles underneath her fingers that got bigger and bigger with each wave until the got so big that they started to fade into oblivion so that she couldn't make them out anymore.  
She withdrew her fingers and with a slight smile on her face looked up into the night.  
The moon was exeptionally bright this night as if he was exited for some reason Laerwen couldn't explain.  
The stars shone within her eyes and sparkled like no other jewel or treasure hidden underneath this Palace.  
She was surprised at how this sight could still amaze her even after all these years.  
She was so fixated on the beatiful night sky that she didn't even hear someone's approaching footsteps until they were almost behind her.  
Laerwen smiled even further into the night because she knew those footsteps by heart , she could tell exactly to whom they belong to and why they were there in her favorite meadow.  
The footsteps stopped right behind her and a hand came down upon her shoulder and first went up to her neck and then to her cheek wherr it stayed.  
Her own hand came up to hold his hand to her face and she closed her eyes a second time that night.  
She loved the feeling his touch made on her skin every single time.  
"I knew i would find you here." He almost whispered the words as not to disturb this peaceful place.  
"And i knew you would come to find me here." She replied wih a now apparent radient smile on her face.  
"I couldn't find any rest so i came here to find some peace and quiet. The stars are exeptionally bright tonight so maybe that's why i couldn't sleep."  
She answered his unspoken question and rose out of her kneeling position facing him with his hand still on her cheek.  
He stroked her cheek with his thumb and said:" Come back to our bedchambers with me Laerwen. You know how anxious i get when you aren't with me during he night."  
She slightly kissed the inside of his palm and with a smile on her lips took his hand and walked the branching corridors and ancient staircases with him without any sound until hey reached a heavy looking oak door which she opened without such as a squeak and led him inside their bedchambers.  
She closed the door and said:" Don't be anxious anymore Thranduil, you know i feel the same. But i couldn't help myself. The night was calling to me and you saw it yourself, something is lurking beneath the brightness of stars and i can't help but wonder what it is that disturbes the night these days."  
Laerwen walked towards her husband who now had a scowl on his face, took his hands in hers and led him over towards their bed, which looked as if someone had already slept in but had woken up to find himself alone.  
She found it endearing that he went to find her.  
They both went to sit on the bed facing each other.  
"I know Laerwen. I feel what you feel. There are strange things already happening in our forest and the wilderness outside of our lands.  
But i can't see what it is that makes the animals leave the forest.  
It is as if a misty cloud settles over my eyes every time i try to look at it" he whispered, the scowl seemed to deepen on his face.  
Laerwen lifted her hand to his face and said:" We have to find out what it is that is clouding our vision but for right now i don't want to worry about that.  
Please rest with me Thranduil, for i fear that we will both need it in the upcoming days."  
The scowl on Thranduil's face vanished in an instant and was replaced with a gentleness that he only reserved for her.  
"Alright my Queen. Let the worries of today be in the past for it is only you and i tonight. Tomorrow shall be another day to worry about mightier things but we shall face them together and this is all that i care about right now.  
Let us rest now in each other's arms.." He ended his sentence with a soft kiss upon her lips.  
And without anything further said between them they went into their bed and fell asleep in each other's arms but both with an inkling that this strange feeling was just the beginning of even stranger things to come.

...

Sooooo here is the first Chapter oft my new Fanfic.  
Please let me know what you think?! If you have an comments or thoughts that you want to share with me, feel free to do so. I'm open for anything.  
I only know what i want to read and i want to try my best to make it as good as possible.  
There will be a new chapter every week. This is also rated M for a reason, i don't know where i'm going with this story yet. I got lots oft ideas :)  
Oh, and i also don't own these Charakters i only own Laerwen, she is totally mine :)  
Till the next chapter, BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. The Rise of a new Day**

It was the next morning, that Laerwen first opened her eyes to find the sun shining through the open balcony and feel the slight breeze coming from outside, when she lightly got out of their bed and wanted to find her husband that she knew was probably down sitting in his throne and answering to any duties that might have formed during that morning. He always started his day earlier than her because he wanted to get through his duties as king as fast as possible so that he could be with her more often. She knew he felt as if he was neglecting her when he was away as often as he was. But even after all this time she still tries to make him understand that she doesn't mind him being away that much for she also has responsibilities that she has to answer to.

So with this thought she made her way over to her wooden vanity that had a lot of fancy carvings and held a huge mirror in the middle. She heard a slight knock on their heavy oak door and permitted the person on the other side to enter for there was only one person who would come to her this early in the day.

A much younger elf maiden with straight brown hair, green gentle eyes, plum rosy lips and a slightly round face greeted her with a nod of her head and a small smile on her face.

"Good morning my Queen. I hope that you have slept well tonight. The stars were exceptionally bright tonight and I know how attuned you are to them."

"Of course I have slept well, Arien, but thank you for your concern. " Laerwen answered with an indifferent face.

Laerwen wasn't much different than her husband in this case. She only lets her husband and son see her feelings and thoughts. She is also a ruler of this kingdom and must do what is best for this realm and feelings only got in the way while doing so. That's why she liked to keep a neutral face during the day when away from her family. She wasn't by any means cold-hearted or cruel and of course she cared she just liked to keep a business-like distance from her people and staff.

But Arien already knew this and wasn't offended by her Queens answer. So she just bowed her head a little and went to get her Queen a suitable dress for the day.

Laerwen sat back in her chair while Arien brushed her wavy blonde hair out and closed her eyes for a little while. When Arien was done she helped her Queen into her silver dress that flowed a little behind her and was of the shoulder. Laerwen looked into her mirror to make sure that not a single piece of hair was out of order and Arien looked at her with a dreamy like trance. Laerwen knew that she wasn't an ordinary looking elf. She had long wavy blond, almost white hair like her husband's and that thankfully her son also carried. She had ocean blue eyes that sparkled like the stars at night, high cheek bones, plum pink lips and always rosy cheeks despite her elven white complexion. She also knew that she had a figure that a lot of her people envied for she had a slim one that still held curves.

Laerwen turned her back on her reflection. She wasn't a person that dwelled too much on appearance but on her duties as Queen she had to look like one. She picked up her silver circlet that still laid on her vanity, gave it to Arien who then put it on her Queens head. Of course she did have a crown but she didn't wear it that often. She didn't even want it in the first place but Thranduil had put his foot down with the argument that he was still King in this realm and had her made one anyway.

A sudden sharp knock on her door startled both Laerwen and Arien. No one dared to come here at this hour of the day so why would they bother to?

The heavy oak door opened once again and in came another elf that she recognized instantly. It was their Captain of the Guard, Tauriel.

Tauriel still stodd in the doorway and had a worried look on her face and said: " I'm sorry to disturb you my Queen but the King is asking for you. There seems to be a situation that requires both King and Queen."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Tauriel. Of course I will accompany you to him. But tell me what situation it is that makes our Captain of the Guard running to me with worry on her face? "She asked Tauriel with an indifferent voice. To Tauriels ears she could also have been talking about the weather.

Laerwen walked over to Tauriel with a raised eyebrow. "It must be quite the situation for my presence to be required in the throne room. What is it that Thranduil can't handle by himself?"

Tauriel hesitated. She didn't want the wrath of both King and Queen on her side. "I'm sorry my Queen but it is not my place to tell you this."

Laerwen raised both of her eyebrows at this but said nothing. Instead she stepped away from Tauriel and the door and looked expectantly her and said:"Please lead the way Tauriel. I have a feeling that you should be there as well." Tauriel took a little bow, closed the heavy oak door to her Queens chambers and began to lead the way down the wooden paths through the realm until they got to the front gate where they met Legolas who was about to give the command to close the front gates.

Laerwen saw her son and walked towards him instead. She looked at him and said in a boring sounding voice:" What is this, Legolas? Why are you closing the gates at this hour of the day?"

Legolas whirled around at hearing his mothers voice and took a little bow in acknowledgement.

"It was fathers immediate order to close the gates, given the situation."

Laerwen was really confused now. Why wouldn't anyone tell her what this special situation was that they were currently in right now? She felt a little anger rise inside of her because of this lack of important information that she obviously was missing.

She turned around again and started to walk towards the throne room. While having her back towards her son she said in a loud voice:" Why don't you join the party Legolas? I'm sure that the King wants you to be there as well."

Legolas was startled for a second. His mother usually never spoke to him like this. Of course he was used to her being cold and distant to her other people and staff and sometimes even to him but he understood that she needed to keep a certain distance as Queen and she told him all the time that she loved him but this time was different.

He saw her walk towards the throne room where his father was already waiting for her. So he took her invitation that she spoke out loud and raced behind her.

As soon as Learwen stood in front of the bridge that connected the rest of the castle with the little platform that held their thrones she got even more confused. She counted thirteen little men that stood awkwardly in front of the throne that was raised a little of the ground with two spiral staircases on either side of the thrones. She crossed the bridge in no time, rounded on the little men and began to climb the staircase to get to her throne. She shared a meaningful glance with Thranduil who began to speak and sat down.

"So what business do thirteen dwarfs have in my kingdom?" Thranduil sounded bored but Laerwen knew better. She knew that he was just as curious as he was as to what dwarfs were doing on elven land. For all she knew dwarfs and elves were not exactly the best of friends. Laerwen looked at the dwarfs more closely this time and recognized that they must have been travelers for their clothes and beards were dirty and they looked disheveled, like they haven't had a good nights sleep for a while.

One dwarf separated himself from the whispering uneasy crowd and got a little closer. He had long wavy black hair and a long black beard that probably once held a wonderful shine but was now all matt because of the less of care that it had been treated with. He held himself with a lot of power and dignity and Laerwen could instantly make out that he was the leader of them. She noticed that he and the rest of them eyed her in a trance like state.

Then the black haired dwarf began to speak with a deep silky voice that Laerwen hadn't expected.

"We are only traveling from our home, the Blue Mountains through your lands, to visit our brothers in the Iron Mountains. We are only fair merchants wishing to pass." The dwarf adverted his eyes as if to hide himself.

Somehow the dwarf looked familiar to Laerwens eyes. Then her husband leaned a little bit forward as if he wanted to examine him further.

"Do not lie to me Thorin Oakeshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror." At this news Laerwen had to suppress a little gasp. What were they doing here? And with them the rightful King under the lonely Mountain?

….

Soooo here you go.

What do you think? Please let me know. If you have any comments or thoughts that you want to share with me please feel free to do so!

I will upload a new chapter every week

As always I don't own any of the characters, only Laerwen… she is totally mine ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Life changing decisions**

Laerwen thought back on all the events that took place just a few days prior as she sneaked down into the dungeons

to seek out her destination.

When the thirteen dwarfs stood before her and Thranduil, Laerwen knew in an instant that they were trying to sell them lies in hopes that they would just let them go on their journey like this. She mostly kept quiet as her husband tried to get the right information out of them because she knew already. She was very familiar with the story of Erebor and how these dwarfs lost their home to the fierce dragon. She knew that they wanted back what was theirs a long time ago. She just sat back in her throne and watched them plead and struggle to find a way out of their grasps as Thranduil ordered them to the dungeons to prevent this quest from happening.

But Laerwen knew otherwise and tried to talk to her husband as soon as the whole party was out of sight.

"You know we have to let this happen, Thranduil. Not only is it of high importance that they get their mountain back but they also have to slay this god forsaken dragon. He has been sitting on this gold for far too long."

She turned in her throne towards her husband who pinched the bridge of his nose as if he got a headache.

"No Laerwen, we can't let them go. You know just as well as I that nothing but war will come out of this. If they have read the signs don't you think that others would have as well?" He said turning to her as well.

Laerwen leaned a little bit forward in her throne as if she wanted no one else to hear what she was about to say.

"That's exactly my point of reason Thranduil. I know that you too feel this strange evil that emits from the east. I can feel it growing every day. What if this evil decides to point his vision towards this mountain? We both know that it has a strategic position and is highly wanted by many in this world. Then what after that? Mirkwood? I won't lose everything Thranduil. I will prevent all this from happening!"

Suddenly Thranduil stood from his throne "I said no, Laerwen! I won't let them drive everything into death.

Our own quest is to make sure that our people are safe and that we will do! We have nothing to do with the outside world. Let them burn for all I care but in this kingdom we will endure all sorts of evil and will conquer death for all eternity. And now enough of this! The dwarfs will rot in their cells until the day they die. I will make sure that they won't return to their reckless quest." With that Thranduil quickly went down the stairs, out of the throne room and out of Laerwens sight.

After the argument with her husband, Laerwen thought a lot about their fate and destiny within these walls and what plans the Valar had for them to survive on middle earth. She knew that she wanted to keep everyone safe on this planet and that included the dwarfs as well.

And she also knew that if she wouldn't stop this evil from spreading, no one would even care to do so!

She felt it growing stronger with each passing hour and she couldn't stand the thought that her son, her husband or anyone that she held dear on middle earth wouldn't survive this upcoming war. And that was one thing she was absolutely sure of. So she didn't even have another option.

In those few days after the dwarfs imprisonment she would often argue and fight with her husband about letting them go and continue on with their journey but she found herself on deaf ears with her request.

She knew that Thranduil could be just as stubborn as she when he set his mind to something but this time she wouldn't budge to his command for greater things were happening in their lands right now and this was more than just one kings decision alone. If this great evil decided to show itself it would involve all races on middle earth and that included Mirkwood and Thranduil just couldn't advert his eyes from something this monstrous.

After the fifth time they had the same argument over and over again, which led to Thranduil storming out of whatever room they were currently in, Laerwen finally made her decision. She just couldn't stand by and let everything fall apart. She would help the dwarfs escape, and even better, she would simply join their mission!

Laerwen knew that couldn't tell a single soul what her plan so she hid every thought about leaving behind a perfect mask of indifference.

It was the evening of the feast of the stars, mereth an gilith, when she saw the perfect opportunity to escape for everyone, even the king, enjoyed the fine wine and got a little bit tipsy.

The whole day she tried to stay away from as many people as possible to not even get the urge to tell someone what kind of betrayal she was about to do. That's how Thranduil will see it anyway.

So she secretly packed some things, put on some pants and a tunic in which she could walk and ride for months under her dress, and wrote her husband a detailed letter in which she explained why she couldn't have told him what she was about to do, that she loved him like no one else and that she also would promise to return to him as soon as she was able to. Of course she knew there was a good chance that she wouldn't but she would give it her best effort to return to her son and husband.

She took her evenstar off around her neck and placed it with the letter inside her favorite book where he would definitely find it, with a request to look after her heart because she would leave it there with him.

Then she went down to the ballroom with the open roof where they could see the stars and joined everyone else in the celebration, always putting on a perfect mask to hide her nervousness and sadness of leaving everything behind.

After dancing with her son for the third time this evening she pulled away from a very tipsy Legolas and made her way over to her husband who was watching on his makeshift throne with an empty glass of wine in his hand. Laerwen noticed that he got a slight glow to his cheeks and a small smile on his lips as he noticed her approach.

And he never looks as appealing to Laerwen as he did in this moment. Maybe it was the thought of leaving him behind and never seeing his beautiful face again or maybe it was altogether just him. But she knew that she would always remember him like this, gentle eyes that sparkled with love that he only showed to her and no one else, the small smile that she knew meant so much more and the outstretched hand that was just beckoning for her to come closer. It was in these moments that she realized how much she really loved him.

She knew that it was now or never. If she didn't act on her plan now, then there would never be another opportunity to do so. She went to her husbands side who stood up from his throne as if in greeting and softly said:"I think I'm tired from too much dancing and even a little bit tipsy from the wine. Do you mind accompanying me to bed my King?" She slightly tucked on his hand and waited for his reply. "Of course, my Queen. I think I'm a little bit tipsy myself and could use the rest." She smiled up to him and tucked on his hand more forcefully this time and led him up the wooden paths to their bedroom chambers, opened the oak door and led him inside. She pretended to need a minute for herself, went into their bathroom and waited until she heard a soft snoring coming from their bed.

Laerwen smiled to herself, she could not believe that this part was so easy.

She tip toed back into their bedchambers and found her husband already fast asleep on the bed, thanks to the wine that he had already drank. She made her way over to his side, got on her knees in front of him, put a hand to his cheek and whispered as silently as she could:" I'm so sorry, Thranduil, but you would have never let me go. I have a feeling that everything will turn out just right, you only have to trust me this once. And I know that we will see each other again, my love! I love you so much Thranduil, never forget that." She slightly went over her husbands face and kissed him lightly on his lips before grabbing her back, getting out of her dress and moving towards the door. She opened the door, turned around and took one last look upon her sleeping husband and went down towards her destination, the dungeons.

She moved in and out of the shadows. Laerwen knew that if even one of the guards saw her she couldn't explain her reason for being down in the dungeons so she hid behind a wall or a pillar every time someone would cross her path.

Once down in the dungeons she could make out that every dwarf got his one cell. She sought out Thorins cell first and went to open it with the spare keys she grabbed the day before in order to prepare to get them out.

Thorin was one his feet in an instant. He eyed the good looking elve for e second before questioning her.

"What honor to have the Queen of Mirkwood grace our lives with her presence? But the question is why she is here at all?" He sneered at her.

Laerwen went to put a finger to her lips to silent him and quickly opened his cell door before moving on to the next.

"I'm trying to help you escape. I think you're right in claiming your rightful place as king under the mountain back. I simply want to help you getting your home back." She looked Thorin dead in the eye. Thorin was skeptical about what she said but couldn't wait any longer for he knew that they only got seconds before the guards would be chasing them down again. But it was Balin who said:"We don't have any time, Thorin. We need to get to the mountain before the sun goes down on durins day and she is our only option to ever leave this place right now!"

Thorin didn't question her any longer, he knew that he could do that later when they were back on their road to the lonely mountain. So he gave a short nod and Laerwen went to open to other cells and let them free.

They went to go up the stair but Laerwen knew better. "No, don't go up! We need to go down. From there we will escape."

She quickly led them down the stairs and around a corner, to their wine cellar, where she found the elves that should be guarding the dwarfs fast asleep on the table. She knew that they would be in a lot of trouble once Thranduil found out that she was gone and took the dwarfs with her and they could have prevented it but were to drunk to do so!

Laerwen quickly led the dwarfs over to the empty wine barrels which she knew would be send back to Lake Town.

She ordered them to enter the barrels and keep quiet but they wouldn't listen to her so she turned to Thorin who ordered them to do so.

Laerwen quickly went over to the huge lever that would open up a hole for the barrels to slide into the water and down the river to the lake where she knew they would be safe once they got there.

She heard a turmoil going on upstairs and knew that the guard found out that the dwarfs were gone so she pulled the lever and all the barrels slid down plank and into the water. She quickly went after them and got into an empty barrel that had fallen into the water as well. They went down the river and she could see the open gate that would guarantee their freedom when she heard an elve horn and an all too familiar voice call:"Close the gates!"

But it was too late, all the barrels with the dwarfs and herself got out of the gate before they could close it properly. She turned around against her better judgment and saw a shocked Legolas standing on top of the bridge that held the gate and gave him an apologetic look in hopes that he would understand.

…..

So here is the third chapter. I know that it isn't exactly like described in the book or movie because I wanted my own twists in this story, so please bear with me

As usual, if you have any comments or thoughts that you want to share with me, feel free to do so!

Like it? Hate it? Want something changed?

Aaand, as always, I don't own any of these characters…..only Laerwen, she is totally mine ;)


End file.
